Persona 5 - Back home
by muumitfan
Summary: Akira returns home with Morgana. Will his life be normal now?
1. Chapter 1

Akira Kurusu has returned home from his probation and he walked home from a bus station he told his friends to leave him there. Akira breathed in to feel his hometowns air before continuing his way home. Of course he missed everyone already but it can't be  
helped.

"So this is your hometown huh." Morgana said while sticking his head out from Akira's bag.

"Yep, this is Kawasaki." Akira said.

"Say, how long does it take you to get home?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Not that long really." Akira answered.

"We should still probably head straight home, you must be tired." Morgana said.

"Yeah, you're right. *Yawn* It's great that you worry about my healt Morgana." Akira said with a smile.

"Well, it's important to stay healty after all." Morgana explained.

They then headed straight towards Akira's home while Akira carried Yusuke's painting.  
When they arrived to their destination, Akira pressed the doorbell and his parents immediately came to answer it.

"Akira! Your safely back home!" Said the mother happily.

"We're sorry about not defending you in court. That man was someone you shouldn't mess with after all." Said the father.

"I know. That bastard was behind the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns after all." Akira explained.

"Man, it's a good thing that those Phantom Thieves changed his heart." Said the father.

"How did they do it anyway?" Wondered the mother.

"Who knows." Said the mother.

"By the way son, what's with the painting?" Asked the father curiously.

"Oh, my friend gave it to me as a parting gift. Many other people I learned to know about gave me gifts too." Akira explained.

"I see. It really looks great." Said the mother.

"I also brought someone else with me." Akira said with a smirk.

"Who?" Asked the two.

Morgana then jumped out of Akira's bag to the ground.

"Awww, you bought a cat. How cute." Said the mother.

"What is it's name son?" Asked the father.

"Morgana. And despite the feminine name, Morgana's a boy." Akira explained.

Morgana greeted the two, but since they weren't able to understand him, they only heard him meow.

"Aww, I wonder what he's saying." The mother thought.

"He's saying hello." Akira said and headed inside.

Akira headed to his room and started undo his luggage. He placed Yusuke's painting to his wall and placed his other parting gifts to the table, expect the Cell key Lavenza gave him and kept it inside his pocket.  
When Akira was done unpacking, his father came to his room.

"Dinners ready son." Said the father.

"Got it." Akira said.

The three then headed downstairs.

"I don't have any cat food so I hope Morgana can eat some curry." The mother said.

"Oh boy curry. I really started enjoying it while I was at Leblanc." Akira said.

"Well I hope you enjoy it." The mother said.

Akira then took a bite.

"Man, it doesn't taste the same. Can I from now on make Curry and coffee?" Akira asked.

"Uh sure." The mother said.

"What do you think about moms curry Morgana?" Akira asked curiously.

"Honestly, Sojiro's curry is better." Morgana answered.

"I wish we could understand your cat Akira." The father said.

After eating, Akira went to his room while Morgana followed him.

"What are you looking at Akira?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I should buy you a cat bed and a cat tree for you tomorrow." Akira explained.

"B-But-" Morgana started.

"Ssshhhh. I should." Akira said.

"Why are you whispering?" Morgana asked.

"My parents could hear us talk." Akira answered.

"Oh." Morgana said.

"*Yawn* Well I should just head to bed." Akira said.

Akira then dressed up in his pajamas and headed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira had just woken up and then he dressed up and then headed downstairs to eat breakfast with Morgana.  
After that, the two headed to Kawasaki's shopping district. When they reached the shopping district, Akira heard a conversation between  
to people about the Phantom Thieves.

"Hm, people seem to be talking about the Phantom Thieves over here too." Akira said.

"We really are a big deal." Morgana said while sticking his head out of the bag.

They then continued their way to the Pet store.  
When they reached the store, the shop assistant noticed him and quickly rushed to greet him. Akira noticed that he had a shirt which had  
the Phantom Thieves logo on his shirt.

"Is that really you Akira?" The boy asked with a happy tone.

"Who were you again?" Akira asked awkwardly.

"It's me, Hitoshi Sakura. I heard that my uncle at Tokyo took you in." The boy answered.

"Oh yeah! Huh, never thought you'd be related to Sojiro." Akira said.

"Boss would probably be surprised if you told about this." Morgana said from the bag.

"Hm? Oh, so you'll be buy something to this little fella here." Hitoshi said with a smile.

"Yep, his name is Morgana." Akira explained.

"Did you buy him in Tokyo?" Hitoshi asked.

Akira nods and Hitoshi then took the two to the section which has cat beds.

"What do you think of this?" Hitoshi asked while showing a small grey bed for cats.

"No!" Morgana meows.

"No, Morgana doesn't seem to like it." Akira says.

"Well what about this? The cat tree and the bed is combined so it's easier to take home." Hitoshi says as he walks to the next one.

"Nuh uh." Morgana meows.

"Not that either." Akira says.

"How about this? Morgana can sleep inside this cat house or on top of it." Hitoshi suggests.

"I want a mini looking bed." Morgana meows and walks away.

"We should probably follow him." Akira suggests.

"Sure." Hitoshi says.

They soon find Morgana on a fancy mini sized human bed.

"This on, this one. And it appears to be on sale for 1000 yen." Morgana informs.

"Hm, I'll buy that one." Akira says.

"Alright. I'll take to the counter. Look for a cat tree if you're going to buy it too." Hitoshi says and walks to the counter.

They then go to the cat tree section.

"I like this one already and it's 800 yen. But why do cats need these things anyway?" Morgana asks curiously.

"Usually so cat's would stay agile and to keep their claws sharp when they scratch the lower parts." Akira explains while whispering quietly

Hitoshi then comes back.

"Oh, you like that one?" Hitoshi asks.

"Yes, now we need a bowl where to put some water and his food." Akira explains.

"Follow me then." Hitoshi says.

"By the way, are you a Phanboy?" Akira asks curiously.

"Y-Yes." Hitoshi says.

After buying everything the two went to buy, Akira calls his father to pick the stuff up since they decided to spend more time at the mall.  
When Akira's father came to gather the stuff up, Akira and Morgana decided to go to a nearby cafe. When they got there a waiter came there  
who seemed to know Akira too.

"Kurusu-kun! I'm happy to see you again!" Said the female waiter.

"Uuh. What was your name again?" Akira asked awkwardly.

"Junko." The girl says.

"Ah, now I remember." Akira says.

"Follow me and I'll take you to your table." Junko says with a smile.

Akira then follows Junko to a free table and then gives a menu and then decides to wait for his order.

"Hmm, I guess I'll take the Ice Cream Deluxe with a soda. Oh, and something for Morgana that's hiding in my bag." Akira says.

"Huh? Aww, how cute. Well, I guess I have a small fish treat for him." Junko says.

After giving some fish for Morgana, Junko leaves to the kitchen leaving the two alone.  
Sometime later, Junko comes back with a large ice cream sundae.

"Holy moly! That things huge!" Morgana says with a surprised tone.

"This things huge as always." Akira says.

"Enjoy!" Junko says and leaves to serve another customer.

The sundae was seriously big: it had many different ice cream flavors, bananas, chocolate dressing, some berries, waffles,  
some crumbled cookies, whipped cream and a cherry.

"I guess I'll take a photo of this and send it to Ann. I'm sure she would love to try this." Akira says as he takes his phone out.

After taking the photo, Akira starts eating the sundae.  
Sometime later, Akira has finished eating the sundae and Junko comes back.

"Did you enjoy it?" Junko asks.

"Yeah, here's your payment." Akira says as he gives her 900 yen.

"By the way, have you figured out what you'll be doing when you're older Akira-kun?" Junko asks curiously.

"Huh, good question." Akira says.

"Well, you don't have to answer. See you later Akira-kun!" Junko says.

"Later." Akira says.

While walking home, Akira figures out what he's going to do.

"Ah ha! I know what I'm going to do!" Akira says.

"Well? What is it?" Morgana asks curiously.

"I'll start my own café and call it: The Phantom Café." Akira answers with a load of enthusiasm.

"What will you be serving?" Morgana asks.

"Curry, coffee and desserts." Akira answes.

"Heh, if you didn't work for Boss, you probably wouldn't have this idea." Morgana says.

"You're right." Akira says.

After coming back home, the dinner is ready and they all start to eat and after that Akira and Morgana go to their room to rest.

*Phantom Thief Group Chat*

*Akira:* How's it going guys?

*Ryuji:* Wassup Leader? We're doing fine but how is your life going there?

*Ann:* Please tell me your parents aren't treating you like a criminal.

*Akira:* Nah, no need to worry.

*Yusuke:* As expected from understanding students.

*Futaba:* How did you spend your time today?

*Akira:* Bought a cat bed, bowls and a cat tree for Morgana. The shop assistant was someone I knew and I was surprised when he told  
me that he was related to Sojiro.

*Futaba:* Really? I have to meet him sometime!

*Haru:* Can you show picture's of Mona-chan's cat tree and bed?

*Akira:* 'Pictures sent'

*Haru:* Aww how adorable little bed.

*Ann:* I'm sure Morgana's going to become more agile.

*Makoto:* Remind Morgana to look after his claws. It would be awkward if his clwas weren't shard.

*Akira:* He says that you don't have to remind him.

*Makoto:* Understood.

*Akira:* I also went to a café where a waiter knew me too and when I was leaving she asked what I was going to do when I'm older.

*Ann:* Well?

*Akira:* While I was walking home I got the idea. I'll make my Café too and name it: The Phantom Café. Cool idea right?

*Ryuji:* Definitely.

*Futaba:* What will you serve?

*Akira:* Coffee, curry and desserts mostly.

*Ann:* Oh! Will you make your own desserts?

*Akira:* I was planning on that. I should probably try to make some. You can be the taste tester if you want Ann.

*Ann:* Gladly!

*Ryuji:* There she goes again.

*Akira:* I don't mind that side of hers.

*Chat end*

Akira then makes a chat between him and Ann.

*Akira:* I took a photo of the dessert I ate at the café figuring you'd like to eat it when you come visit me.

*Ann:* Oh? Was it delicious?

*Akira:* See for yourself. 'Photo sent.'

*Ann:* When I'm going to visit you, let's eat one together.

*Akira:* Sure thing.

*Ann:* Yay! I can't wait!

*Chat end*

Akira then goes to sleep since he has school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day and Akira was dressing up back to his original school's uniform.  
His school uniform cosists of a white coat that has red trimming across the the arms and around  
the brown buttons. His pants are black and red tie.

"Hmm, I feel like I should add something to my uniform." Akira thought.

"Oh, oh. Tie the bandana around your left arm." Morgana suggested while hiding in Akira's bag.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea." Akira said and took Morgana's old bandana and tied it around his arm.

They then headed downstairs and ate their breakfast and after that they left to school.  
When they got there, many of the students that recognized Akira came to greet him and then left when  
they were able to talk to him.

"Are you famous here?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I don't really know, everyone knows that they are able to rely on me so many of them usually come to  
me when they need to talk about their problems." Akira explained quietly.

"I can see that. You did help many of your friends in Tokyo." Morgana said and hid inside the bag.

Akira then continued his way inside the school when many more came to talk to him.

"Man, I forgot that almost everyone here want to talk to me. I guess I got used to the way how everyone  
thought about me at Shujin, even though I didn't care what they thought of me." Akira said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here inside your bag." Morgana said.

They then continued their way to the principals office when suddenly a boy run straight towards them.

"O-Owww!" Said the boy.

"Ouch. Are you alright?" Akira asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry." The boy said.

"It's alright." Akira said and helped the boy up.

The boy then left.

"Hmm, I wonder who that was?" Akira thought.

"That was Manabu. Our new principals son who treats us like criminals. Ugh, it's like a prison here. But  
I don't want to be a jerk to Manabu like everyone else are to him." Hitoshi explained.

"What's the principals name?" Akira asked curiously.

"Nori Inoue. You'll see. I'm sure he treats you like one too if he knows what happened to you." Hitoshi answered.

"Got it." Akira said and continued his way to the principals office.

When they arrived to the principals office, Akira knocked the door and the principal answered angrily and Akira then  
stepped inside the office.

"So I heard you were on a probation for some reason." Inoue said with an angry tone.

"The accusation was fake sir." Akira said with a calm tone.

"I don't care. Hmph, well anyway you'll be attending in Ms. Shimizu's class." Inoue said.

"Long time no see Kurusu-kun. I hope you were doing well on your probation." Shimizu said.

"I was doing fine. It's nice that I'm on your class again." Akira said.

"Me too." Shimizu said with a smile.

"Just... just take him to your class already. *Sigh* Teenagers are such a bother." Inoue said with a meaner tone.

"*Sigh* Let's go then Kurusu." Shimizu says.

Akira nods and they then leave and they meet Hitoshi again.

"Ms. Shimizu, is Akira in our class?" Hitoshi asks.

"He is." Shimizu answers.

"Yes!" Hitoshi shouts with a happy tone.

They then head to class.  
When Shimizu enters the class, she tells the students that Akira has returned and is attending their class again and  
everyone immediately starts talking about being really happy that the most helpful person in the entire school has  
returned.  
When the class ended, many of the students gathered around him.

"Please, give me some space!" Akira shouts.

"Ah! S-Sorry." Everyone says.

"Well anyway, can someone tell me about Nori Inoue? And what happened to our old principal?" Akira asked with a confused tone.

"He kicked out Mr. Kimur. We heard that Mr. Inoue was an old police officer who got fired after hurting a prisoner. And now he  
treats us like criminals too even if no one hasn't done anything bad and accuses us eventhough we haven't done anything wrong  
and sometimes even beat us up." Hitoshi explains.

"That's unforgivable." Akira says with an annoyed tone.

"I know right? Sometimes some students don't even want to come to school. Some of the teachers have tried to tell him to be  
nicer to us but it hasn't worked." Hitoshi continues.

"Well atleast the teachers have the courage atleast try." Akira says.

"I guess." Hitoshi says while scrathing his hair.

Everyone else then go elsewhere while Hitoshi stays to chat with Akira.  
After school when Akira is heading home, he hears the principal making an announcement that a certain students has to head  
to his office, making him feel bad to the guy.  
When Akira and Morgana has gone outside and are at a certain distance they have a conversation.

"It would be really great if we could change the principals heart and get your old principal back." Morgana says while sticking  
out from the bag.

"Too bad it's impossible now." Akira says with an angered tone.

"What kind of person was the old principal?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Really caring. He said that he felt bad for that he had to send me away." Akira explained.

"Thats's really a bummer that your old principal was kicked out by the old police officer." Morgana says sadly.

"Yeah." Akira says.

They then head home.  
After getting back home, Akira goes to his room while his mother is making dinner and sometime later they get called downstairs  
to eat and after that Akira goes back to his room to do his homework and after that gets a message from the group chat.

"Phantom Thieves group chat"

Makoto: How was your first day at your old school?

Akira: Pretty good. I forgot that I was a bit well known though.

Ann: How well known?

Akira: When I reached school many students came to greet me and when I went to class I heard many being super happy and  
after the first lecture was over all of them came to talk to me.

Ryuji: So uh, how'd that happen anyway?

Akira: Probably because I'm a very reliable person.

Futaba: Because you are a reliable person.

Haru: I agree.

Yusuke: Anything else going on?

Akira: To summarize things: My old principal was kicked out by an old police officer who got fired after hurting a prisoner.  
Also treats many students to his office and accuses them that they did something bad, which they didn't, and even hurts them.

Ryuji: What an as*hole!

Ryuji: If only we were able to change his heart.

Akira: I was wishing that too.

Makoto: Well we can't do anything now so try to endure it.

Akira: Ugh, I'm sure he's going to call me there too someday since he seems to know about what happened to me.

Ann: L-Let's hope that doesn't happen. I don't want you to get hurt.

Makoto: Try to lay low as much as you can.

Akira: I'll try.

"Chat end"

Akira then decides to head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time and Akira along with Morgana had just gone to sleep when suddenly a blue butterfly flew straight from his open window and landed on Akira's head and then to Morgana's head and the two then fell to sleep.  
When the two woke up, they found themselves in limousine.

"Huh? Where are we?" The two asked with confused tones.

"We meet again Trickster and Morgana. Welcome back to the Velvet room." Said the long nosed man.

"It's nice to meet you again Igor and... Wait you're not Lavenza." Akira said.

"Greetings Trickster. My name is Margaret. Lavenza is away seeing our other sister Elizabeth who's done with her quest in bringing back a boy who sacrificed himself many years ago. She made the boys friends ageless so they would be happier to see him again." Margaret explained.

"Was this boy a Persona user and your own guest?" Akira asked curiously.

"He was. Want to know why the boy sacrificed himself?" Margaret answered.

"Gladly. If he sacrificed himself surely it must have been an important task." Akira answered.

"Back in 2009 the young boy transferred Tatsumi Port Island's school where strange things happened. That strange thing being a time period called a Dark hour. A time period between midnight. And on midnight people who were lucky turned into coffins and the unlucky ones were attacked by Shadows. So the boy and his friends that were able to use Personas went to investigate a place called Tartarus which appears every Dark hour. So when they got to the end they found out about a creature called Nyx and Erebus who would've let Nyx destroy the world if that young boy wouldn't have become the seal. But thanks to my sister that young boy doesn't need to be a seal anymore." Margaret explained.

"W-Wow! So why did the dark hour appear and everything else?" Akira asked with a surprise.

"Because people are afraid of death." Margaret answered.

"Huh, and how did they summon their personas?" Akira asked curiously.

"By shooting themselves on their heads with special guns." Margaret answered.

"Jesus!" Akira said with a frightened tone.

"*Ahem* Well anyway what about your guest?" Akira continued.

"Back in 2011 the boy went to Inaba for a year to stay at his uncles place while his parents went abroad for work. Strange things started happening over there too. Those being bizarre murders and a Midnight channel where it shows the murder victims. So my guest along with his friends went to investigate the murders and they soon find out that the victims are thrown inside world that's inside a tv and the world still exists. Inside the tv world my guests friends meet their true selves, their shadows, and they start to mock them. They had to accept their trueselves to be able to use their personas just like your hacker friend. They used their personas by crushing their tarot cards they represent." Margaret explained with a more happier tone.

"A world inside a tv? That sounds weird but I guess it's weirder that we can change hearts. Well anyway who was the murderer?" Akira asked curiously.

"The young boys uncles friend who worked for the police." Margaret answered.

"O-Ok. Hmm, can you tell more about the tv world?" Akira suggested.

"It's covered in fog and if you are too long there, you'd die. Luckily my guest was accompanied by a creature from that world and it was a bear suit and the bear gave all of his teammates special glasses." Margaret explained.

"Ok." Akira said.

Morgana who was getting impatient stopped their conversation.

"Can you just tell us why we're here?!" Morgana asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you irritated Morgana." Margaret said.

"So why did you bring us here Igor?" Akira asked.

"I found out that the Metaverse has returned along with Mementos which this time goes accross the Japan and not to the center of the Earth. But you don't have to worry no one isn't planning anything since after all you defeated Yaldabaoth with your friends." Igor explained.

"Metaverse has returned?" Akira said with a surprised tone.

"Yes, do you want to start changing people's hearts with your friends?" Igor asked.

"Hey, I'll do anything to make this world a better place." Akira answered.

"*Chuckle* Well said Trickster." Igor said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, oh. Does that mean I'll turn into an anthropomorphic cat again?" Morgana asked.

"You can and even into your car form. Just come here and I'll give your powers back Morgana." Igor explained.

Morgana then walked to Igor who then started focusing his powers towards Morgana who soon turned into his anthropomorphic cat form.

"Will Morgana be a normal cat in the real world though?" Akira asked.

"Of course." Igor answered.

"It is time for you to return back to your own world Trickster, Morgana. We will give you the Metaverse Navigator too. When you return here it's either me or Lavenza greeting you." Margaret explained.

"Later." Akira said.

Akira then went to sleep.  
When Akira and Morgana woke up they looked at each other.

"So the Metaverse has returned." Akira said.

"Seems like it." Morgana respoded.

They then head downstairs to eat and after that they head to school.  
While they heading there, Akira decides to check if the Metaverse navigator is there and just like Margaret had said and then he get's a message from the others.

"Phantom Thieves group chat"

Ryuji: Man, I wasn't able to sleep at all.

Akira: How come?

Ryuji: I don't know.

Ann: Did you sleep well Akira.

Akira: Me and Morgana met Igor again.

Makoto: You did? What did he say?

Akira: Check your phones.

Everyone goes to check.

Ryuji: Holy sh*t! It's the nav!

Makoto: Did the Metaverse return?

Akira: Yes, but we don't have to worry about saving the world.

Futaba: As long we can change the world, I'm aboard.

Ryuji: Heck yeah! Let's change your principals heart!

Yusuke: Hold on, we can't just leave.

Makoto: I agree.

Akira: Don't worry guys. I'll handle this with Morgana. Ryuji you make the calling card.

Ryuji: Got it leader.

Ann: Did Igor and Lavenza say anything else.

Akira: Lavenza wasn't there. Her older sister Margaret was. And this time the Velvet room was a limousine.

Ryuji: Dude! That's way better than a prison.

Ann: So what did they tell you.

Akira: Other persona users saved the world back in 2009. Some type of Dark hour, an extra hour at midnight was happening and stuff happened. Appearently enemies called Nyx and Erebus are a thing because people are afraid to die, but the leader of those persona users sacrificed himself by becoming a seal so Erebus wouldn't be able to release Nyx. Margaret said that her other younger sister Elizabeth was able to deafeat the enemies and bring back the leader.

Ann: Wow, um that's deep.

Makoto: Did she tell you how they summoned their personas.

Akira: They shot themselves with special type of guns.

Ryuji: Guns? Why guns?

Ann: I wouldn't be able to summon Carmen that way.

Makoto: Same.

Ryuji: So what about Margaret's guest?

Akira: Went to Inaba. Murders happened. Found another world inside a tv. Went there and the leader got his persona. His friends got their personas by accepting their shadow selves like Futaba accepted hers.

Futaba: Just like me...

Makoto: Who was the murderer?

Akira: A guy who worked for the police. He was appearently good friends with the boys uncle who was an investigator.

Makoto: Why would he do such a thing?

Akira: I don't know. Don't ask me.

Makoto: Well anyway let's talk another time.

"Chat end"

Akira then continued his way to school normally.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day of school Akira went to a blind spot where no one wouldn't see him and took out his phone.

"Now let's see... Nori Inoue." Akira said as he wrote down the name in the nav.

"It's a hit!" Morgana shouted.

"Kawasaki High School." Akira said ashe wrote down the second keyword.

"What would the last keyword be then?" Morgana wondered while sitting on the ground.

"Did you forget what Hitoshi said?" Akira asked.

"Oh yeah, a prison!" Morgana said.

"Correct." Akira said and wrote down the last keyword.

"Input accepted. Finding a route to destination." Was heard from the Metanav.

"Are you ready Morgana?" Akira asked.

"I'm always ready." Morgana responded.

"Then let's go." Akira said and pressed the button.

When Akira pressed the button, the phone's screen started pulsing and they soon came to the Metaverse in their thief attires.

"He seriously does see the school as a prison." Joker said.

"We should better go Joker. It's wise to take caution since there's only two of us." Mona explained.

"I know Mona." Joker said.

They luckily find a way in from a closed air duct that Joker had to destroy with his weapon but before they could head inside, a familiar voice calls Joker.

"Trickster, I'm so happy to see you again." Said the voice with a happy tone.

"Huh?" Mona says.

"Lavenza? Heh, it's nice to see you again." Joker says while smiling.

"I'm happy to see you again too, but could you come here?" Lavenza suggest.

Joker and Mona then head towards Lavenza.

"What do you want to tell me Lavenza?" Joker asks.

"I should tell you that you only have Arsene as your persona, but if you want your Persona Compendium is full and you can come choose any Persona you want." Lavenza explained with a smile.

"No thanks. I'd rather start fresh, but at a later time I could pick some up. I don't want to be over powered after all." Joker explained.

"I understand, I'll give you the chosen persona you'll pick when you come visit the Velvet room. Or if you just want to come to chat, that's  
fine too." Lavenza explained.

"Got it. See you later Lavenza." Joker says.

"Later Trickster, Morgana." Lavenza says while waving her arm.

Joker and Mona then crawled inside to the prison and they find themselves in a storage room so they open the door and they find themselves in a fancy hallway that have fancy sofas, paintings of Nori and diamond chandeliers.

"Ugh this is disgusting." Joker says with a disgusted tone.

"This guy's worse than I thought." Mona said.

"Intruders! What are you doing here!" Shouted a shadow guard with police clothing with a riot mask.

"Shoot! We shouldn't have just stood here! Guess we'll have to fight!" Mona said.

The guard then run towards them and dissolved into a black liquid and then a Kin-Ki and Sui-Ki appeared.

"Aah, finally I can fight again! Do you still remember how to fight?" Arsene ask when he shows in front of Joker and Mona.

"Yes, let's do this Arsene!" Joker answers.

"Very well, I'm always ready to fight Trickster." Arsene says as he disappears.

Joker and Mona then fought against the Kin-Kin and Sui-Ki and they easily defeat the two.

"Alright, let's continue Mona." Joker says.

"Understood." Mona responds withf m an excited tone.

They then continue their way while occasionly hiding behind the furniture and they soon enter a random room where they luckily find a map. After that they come to a cell hallway which has many shadow versions of the students and some of them even are badly hurt.

"This is horrible." Joker says while looking around.

"I can't believe that he sees innocent students as criminals. This seriously unforgivable." Mona says with an annoyed tone.

"So, you two are the ones that I was reported about." Said a voice suddenly.

"Huh?" Mona says.

"Inoue." Joker says angrily.

"Hmph, I should get rid of you two right now. I can't allow inmate's to run loose in MY prison." The Shadow Inoue says.

"Manabu! Come here this instant!" The Shadow Inoue shouts.

"Yes father?" Asks the cognitive Manabu.

"Be useful and destroy these two. If you can't even do that, you'll regret it." Shadow Inoue said.

"Understood father. I hope you'll be proud of my accomplishment." Cognitive Manabu says while bowing down.

"Watch out Joker, here he comes!" Mona shouts.

The cognitive Manabu then turns itself into a Nue and they then start fighting.  
Cognitive Manabu wasn't a hard opponenet so Joker and Mona easily defeat him with their teamwork.

"It seems that Shadow Inoue left." Joker says.

"We should probably head back though or do you want to continue?" Mona suggest.

"Hmm, might as well go home, we did luckily find a safe room earlier too." Joker explains.

"Then it's decided." Mona says.

They then head back to the enterance and head out of Metaverse.  
While Akira was heading home, he noticed that Inoue was with his son. Manabu seemed to be crying and Inoue seemed to be leaving.  
Akira decided to go talk with him.

"What's wrong Manabu?" Akira asks with a concerned tone.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, h-hello there Kurusu." Manabu greets while sitting and leaning on a wall.

"What's wrong?" Akira asks.

"O-Oh, I-I don't know if I should tell you." Manabu says.

"Just tell, I'm sure you'll feel better if you tell me about your problems." Akira explains.

"W-Well you probably knew that my father is the new principal and about how he treats everyone." Manabu starts.

"Correct." Akira says.

"W-Well, he proceeds to do that at home and even says that I'm useless and all of that. Mom is even scared of him too." Manabu explains.

"That's unforgivable!" Akira says with an angered tone.

"Y-Yeah, I h-hope that the Phantom Thieves do something, if they're even out there still." Manabu says with a hopeful tone.

Manabu then leaves and goes home.

"What are your thoughts?" Morgana asks.

"I'm even more ready to change Inoue's heart." Akira says.

"That's the spirit. Now, let's head home. You must be tired after going to Metaverse." Morgana says.

"*Yawn* Yeah, let's go." Akira says while yawning.

They then head home and after getting there they go to sleep when they've eaten dinner and done everything else important.


End file.
